Antes del fin
by Kath Thornton
Summary: Habían enfrentado hordas de muertos vivientes, pero al final solo eran Lizzy y Darcy, y esa era su primera noche como marido y mujer. Basado en el final de la pelicula Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016)
**Antes del fin**

 **.**

 _ **Summary:**_ Habían enfrentado hordas de muertos vivientes, pero al final solo eran Lizzy y Darcy, y esa era su primera noche como marido y mujer.

 _ **Nota:**_ ¿Cómo me metí en esto? Después de "no voy a ver esa película" y un intento fallido de leer el libro hace años… Al final vi la película, me encanto, en especial toda esa tensión entre Lizzy y Darcy y bueno, al final salió esto… Mil (bueno, tres) años sin escribir nada, y al final, en una mañana sale esto. En verdad, necesitaba escribirlo, aunque siento que… no sé, me falto algo. Debe ser porque tenía harto oxidada la escritura.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y… Querida Jane, perdóname por hacer esto pero llevo días sin sacarme esta idea de la cabeza así que tenía que suceder. Y sucedió.

 **...**

Lizzy contempló su reflejo en el ornamentado espejo que presidia la habitación. Aquel enorme espejo, con un marco tan elaborado que sospechaba la aplastaría a la menor oportunidad. Tuvo que recordarse que estaba en Rosings Park, y que los muebles y adornos extravagantes eran la esencia del lugar.

El otrora hermoso vestido blanco con el que esa mañana se había casado estaba hecho un desastre, manchas de lodo, sudor y sangre, tanto suya como de unos cuantos innombrables recorrían la tela. Una de sus mangas había sido desgarrada y colgaba de su hombro y varios de los pequeños botones de madreperla del corpiño de seguro estaban regados en los jardines de la propiedad. Su cabello era un nido de pájaros, y su rostro mostraba algunos rasguños. No era la imagen que una esperaba tener en su noche de bodas. Con un suspiro resignado se concentró en soltar los escasos botones restantes.

La suya sin duda había sido una boda inolvidable, no muchas novias podían jactarse de haber masacrado centenares de zombies después de haber dicho _si, acepto_ y aun así ser capaces de llegar a cortar el pastel. Sin embargo, debía confesar que por escasos segundos había creído que no lo conseguirían. Las hordas de muertos vivientes no parecían tener fin y que parecía que por cada uno que acababan, diez tomaban su lugar. Pero habían subestimado el poder de su espada. Y después de lo que pareció una batalla eterna, cuando el sol ya comenzaba su descenso sobre el campo, tiñendo todo de un rojo escalofriante, sin previo aviso, los zombies comenzaron a retirarse tal como llegaron. Pero Lizzy, y todos los presentes aquel día en Rosings, sabían que aquello no acabaría tan fácilmente.

El _apocalipsis_ no había hecho más que comenzar. Y esa era la primera de muchas batallas que de seguro estaban por venir.

En las horas que siguieron el trabajo había sido interminable, Lizzy aun podía distinguir tras las gruesas cortinas el brillo rojizo de las hogueras que se habían encendido para incinerar los restos de los caídos. Sabía que volverían, Wickham no los dejaría en paz, hasta haber completado su venganza. Lo problemático era no saber cuándo volvería a aparecer, debían estar en permanente alerta, esperando el próximo ataque.

Pero, al menos por unas horas, se prometió olvidar todo aquello. A fin de cuentas era su noche de bodas. El nerviosismo que no se había permitido sentir en todo el día de pronto se apodero de ella. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión mientras dejaba caer el ajado vestido, la seda formo un círculo en torno a sus pies aun cubiertos por las medias. Una de ellas estaba medio rota pero no le dio importancia.

La puerta de roble a sus espaldas se abrió en ese mismo instante.

Una nueva oleada de escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo al percatarse de que él la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta. La mirada en los ojos de su ahora esposo la hizo sonrojarse. Fue muy consciente de que se encontraba vestida solo con aquella delgada camisola, con el cabello suelto y cayendo en una cascada de rizos desordenados por su espalda. Su respiración se agito al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban.

Cuando las manos de Darcy se posaron sobre sus hombros desnudos no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante la calidez del contacto, se inclinó hacia su pecho.

−Deberías descansar, Lizzy−susurró, plenamente consciente de lo poco convencional que había terminado siendo su boda. Y sabiendo que sería muy poco caballeroso esperar algo esa noche después de todo lo acontecido.

Lizzy negó, sus ojos castaños fijos en el reflejo de ambos. El largo abrigo que su esposo solía utilizar no estaba a la vista, sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo. La muchacha era plenamente consciente del ansia, no totalmente desconocida, que la consumía en esos momentos. No iba a renunciar a su noche de bodas, no después de _aquel_ día.

Sabía que cualquier minuto podía ser el último. Y ella no iba a desperdiciar ninguno. Eran tiempos peligrosos e inciertos en los cuales vivían.

La castaña aparto la mirada del espejo para quedar frente a él. Las manos de Darcy se deslizaron con lentitud por sus brazos descubiertos provocándole un delicioso estremecimiento.

−No−dijo con voz entrecortada, se humedeció los labios y no pudo evitar notar como la mirada de Darcy se deslizaba hasta ellos−. No sabemos lo que nos puede suceder mañana, Darcy…−Él le dedico una mirada que había comenzado a reconocer. Quería que usara su nombre de pila−. Fitzwilliam… no quiero esperar, yo… −titubeó, repentinamente se sentía tímida y nerviosa al pensar en lo que estaba por venir−, quiero ser tu esposa en todo sentido, hoy. Esta noche. No quiero esperar más.

Lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos, no aparto la mirada mientras deslizaba sus brazos hasta abrazar su cuello. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir las palabras que flotaban en el aire entre ellos. Ambos lo sabían. Comprendían la naturaleza de la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos. Sabían muy bien que esta noche, la primera, podía también ser la última…

Sus labios chocaron en un beso lleno de amor, promesas y también desesperación. Desesperación por el futuro incierto en el que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pensar por miedo a lo que pudiera suceder. No querían pensar en que esa noche podría ser el único momento que tuvieran, pero no podían evitar actuar como si así fuera. Como si aquel fuera el comienzo del fin, y como si esa noche fuera una pequeña tregua que acabaría tan pronto el sol saliera.

El beso fue cambiando de ritmo, la desesperación fue dejando paso a la calma, los toques se hicieron más delicados, más conscientes. Cada roce era lento, pausado, como si desearan memorizar cada plano de sus cuerpos, de esa noche. Intentando que aquel momento los sostuviera en la eternidad. Las manos de Lizzy comenzaron a deshacer el nudo de la corbata que aun vestía su esposo, era una labor compleja, concentrarse en ello mientras los labios de Darcy recorrían de arriba abajo su cuello dejando un reguero de pequeños besos, cuando intento desabrochar su chaleco, los labios de él en el lóbulo de su oreja le hicieron perder la concentración. Un suspiro entrecortado dejo de sus labios.

Él se separó levemente de su abrazo para acabar lo que ella no había terminado. A Lizzy le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que le tomo quitarse el chaleco, pero cuando él iba a hacer lo mismo con la camisa, lo detuvo, y no sin cierta vacilación tomo los volantes de la misma y la comenzó a alzar. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre con el torso desnudo y no pudo evitar quedarse maravillada por la pálida piel y los músculos que resaltaban en sus brazos, pecho y abdomen. Tampoco pasaron desapercibida para ella las cicatrices que años de combate le habían dejado. Con lentitud, poso sus labios sobre su hombro derecho donde comenzaba una larga cicatriz que se perdía a su espalda. Darcy cerró los ojos, justo cuando los labios de ella comenzaban a bajar para detenerse en el centro de su pecho. Dejo un beso ahí, justo donde su corazón latía desbocado. Lizzy lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, una sonrisa traviesa decoraba sus labios un tanto hinchados por los besos.

No pudo evitar besarla y volver a hacerlo y una y otra y otra vez. Los besos, las caricias, fueron dejando caer las prendas restantes y algunas armas ingeniosamente ocultas que por unos instantes los hicieron recordar que toda aquella felicidad podía acabar en un instante.

Lo suyo era un amor _desesperado_ , intenso.

Lizzy dejó escapar el aire que sin querer había estado reteniendo cuando su espalda rosó el suave edredón de la cama que había sido preparada para ellos. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de sus alrededores, solo tenía ojos para el cuerpo de su esposo, sus manos se habían deleitado con sus diversas formas y texturas hasta ahora desconocidas. Él busco sus ojos a la vez que descendía sobre su cuerpo, dejando un poco de su peso sobre ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de amor y promesas. Esa era la mujer por la que estaba dispuesto a morir, pensó. No, por ella haría todo lo posible por vivir, por acabar con la plaga que poblaba Gran Bretaña, entonces podrían estar tranquilos, podrían volver hasta Pemberley y dedicarse a ver crecer a los hijos que tendrían. Sonrió ante la visión que se presentaba ante él.

−¿En qué… piensas? –pregunto mirándolo con curiosidad.

−En que te amo… en que quiero vivir el resto de mi vida contigo, aun si me quedaran tan solo unos días u horas…−Lizzy lo silenció posando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

−Shh… no digas eso, no quiero−trago saliva, sus ojos repentinamente brillantes con lágrimas contenidas−. No quiero pensar en más muertes. Al menos no por esta noche, esta noche solo somos tú y yo, y te amo. No quiero que pensemos en nada más−y, con decisión, alzó el rostro y lo besó.

Y volvió a besarlo. Y lo siguió besando cuando sus cuerpos finalmente se unieron formando uno solo. Y seguiría besándolo el resto de sus días, se prometió. Aun cuando no supiera cuantos estos serian. Pues aunque sabían que el mundo seguía derrumbándose a pesados, esa noche solo eran dos amantes que descubrían el amor por primera vez.


End file.
